Trivia games are well known in the art. One type of such trivia game includes a board with playing pieces which are advanced on a playing path after the player correctly answered a question from a playing card. This type of the trivia game can be generally played by a limited number of players present in the same physical location. Furthermore, players may loose enthusiasm in playing a particular board game by learning or memorizing answers to each playing card.
Another type of trivia game known as “Who Wants To Be A Millionaire” presents a player selected from a narrow pool of eligible players present in a production studio with a question and four possible answers, one of which is a correct answer. If the player chooses the correct answer, he or she moves to the next level of a progressively increased difficulty. The game ends when one of the player correctly answers all questions and collects the grand prize, when the player chooses an incorrect answer at any level or when the player decides to quite playing.
In order to be selected into the eligible pool, interested players must compete in and win various qualification rounds. Accordingly, this type of game is generally played by selected members of the general public who successfully completed qualification rounds.
Yet another type of trivia game is a well known crossword puzzle that is characterized by an answer grid having a plurality of interconnected cells arranged in a row and column manner. Certain cells in a first portion of such plurality of cells is blackened and certain cells in a second portion of such predetermined plurality of cell is designated to contain one specific letter of an alphabet. Selected cells in the second portion are distinctly and sequentially numbered for aiding in solving the crossword puzzle.
Prior to the present invention, the listing of clues is disposed next to the answer grid. As with other types of trivia games, the crossword puzzle is generally solved by a single person.